I'm Already There
by DedicatedRusher
Summary: Logan, the military man, has always been home for Christmas, but not this year. What effect will it have on his wife and two daughters? One-shot, Logan/Camille


**Yes, I know what you're thinking. "Why is she writing another story when she won't update her others?" Again I am SOOOOO sorry about that, but I've had this plot stuck in my head for a few weeks and I needed to write it down. So... I hope you enjoy :D**

**The song is I'm Already There by Lonestar. If you want the full effect of the story, then please listen to it while you're reading or after you finish.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the two daughters**

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking lot of the local Target and desperately tried to find a parking spot. This is the one thing I hate about holiday shopping; the traffic. But I wasn't on a mission for presents, (I had thoughtfully planned ahead, so I already have all of my shopping done) I was here for wrapping paper. I was almost done with everything when I realized I didn't have enough to wrap everything. So here I am, driving around the lot for the sixth time, searching for a spot, any spot. I saw a man getting into his car and immediately turned on my signal. This spot was mine. No one is getting it. The guy backed up and pulled away from the parking spot (which my silver Toyota immediately filled).<p>

I stepped out of my car and shivered against the blistering wind. I tugged my coat closer to my body and made my way into the warm building. I walked through the store in a daze. As wonderful as the holidays are, it's only great if you have ALL the people you love around you to celebrate. And this year that won't happen. That's because Logan isn't going to be there.

Logan Mitchell (the wonderful man I'm proud to call my husband) is currently enlisted in the United States Army and has been for the past ten years. I met Logan in high school and since the very first day I met him, he was always debating between becoming a doctor and serving his country. It wasn't until the last semester of senior year that he decided to combine the two. So, for the past ten years, he has been deployed multiple times to Iraq, Afghanistan, and some parts of Europe providing medical care for the wounded. But, every year he has always managed to come home for Christmas. Not this year. To say that we were all bummed would be the understatement of the decade, but the person that took it the hardest was my five-year-old daughter, Catherine. As it got closer to Christmas, she spent that much longer crying each day.

The only rock we have right now is Kendall. Kendall Knight is honestly one of the greatest human beings on the planet. Being one of my high school friends, we know a lot about each other. He is the only one that knows what we're going through, coming from a military family himself. Kendall has basically moved into my house since he's over almost every day helping me out with the kids (mainly calming down Catherine and her daily tears).

After waiting at the checkout for 20 minutes to pay for my wrapping paper, I finally started my descent home. About halfway home, I heard my phone ringing from my purse in the passenger's seat. Making sure to drive slowly and avoid the ice patches in the road, I carefully pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID. _Lauren_ flashed across the screen. Lauren, 16, is my other daughter, who is currently watching Catherine while I went out.

"Hey Lauren," I greeted my daughter.

"Hey Mom, are you on your way home?" she asked. I could hear her murmuring to a sobbing Catherine on the other side of the phone trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I should be there in about 20 minutes or so," I told her.

"Okay, because Catherine is crying and I can't get her to calm down. None of the usual stuff is working." Just as she finished I heard an ear-piercing scream/sob come from Catherine.

"Okay, call Kendall and see if he can get her to calm down and I'll be home as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, hanging up.

25 minutes later, I came home to see an almost asleep Kendall sitting on my couch with a sleeping Catherine in his lap. I tip-toed past him and made my way up the stairs, deciding to take a nap of my own. Along the way, I saw Lauren sitting on her bed with her laptop and I gave her a smile as I passed, which she equally returned.

I changed into comfier clothes and made a mental note of what time it was. _5:45_ the alarm clock displayed. I got under the covers, laid my head on the pillow, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I slowly woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on the bedside table, notifying me that I had a new text. I glanced over at the alarm clock. _7:_53 it read. I reached over for my phone and opened up the new text.

_Get on Skype :D_

_-L_

I quickly grabbed my laptop and logged into my Skype account. Not even ten seconds later I get a video chat request from Logan. I quickly accepted and smiled widely. Soon enough the face of my husband pops up on my screen. I just stare at his face and all that manages to come out of my mouth is a simple "Hi".

"Hey," he replies back chuckling at me, showing off his dimples. Before I get the chance to reply, Kendall approaches my door holding Catherine, who looked like she was about to cry again.

"What's wrong Kit-Cat?" I asked, using her nickname. I saw Logan perk up at the mention of his daughter.

"I miss Daddy," she said quietly, while laying her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Come here," I said, motioning her over, "I know what will make you feel better." Kendall gently put her down and she walked over to the side of my bed. I lifted her up and put her on my lap. She took one look at the screen and her face immediately lit up.

"DADDY!" she screamed, raising the attention of Kendall and Lauren who had just approached the door as well. I waved them over and they joined Catherine and me on the bed. Logan just simply laughed at his youngest daughter and greeted her with a "Hi" as well.

So the five of us spent the next 15 minutes or so talking and laughing until Logan saw the expression on Catherine's face.

"Why the long face Kit-Cat?" he asked her gently.

"Daddy? When you coming home?" I heard her ask Logan quietly. I looked at the screen and knew that he was struggling to keep from crying. I was struggling myself. He was silent for a few seconds before he looked directly at the camera and started singing quietly.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know, I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

I couldn't keep my tears at bay any longer. I looked over at Lauren and saw a few tears sliding down her cheeks as well. I pulled her into a hug and handed her a tissue and then got one for myself. Logan kept on singing.

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there_

I heard Catherine sniffle as she continued to look at her father. He looked at all of us and continued speaking. "Now, when you all miss me, just think of that. Okay?" We all silently nodded at him, unable to form any real words. "Kit-Cat?" he asked gaining her attention, "It's getting late, go with Kendall and get ready for bed, okay?" She nodded and laid her head on Kendall's shoulder as he picked her up, exiting the room.

Lauren silently made her signature heart at her father, which he returned, before saying a quiet "I love you". I gave her a hug and then she exited my room to return to her own. Logan and I just stared at each other for several moments. I examined each feature of his face like I would never see it again. Tears leaked out of my eyes at the thought of him not returning home. I quickly wiped them away and tried to smile at the concerned figure on my screen.

"I love you," I whispered out, unsure if he even heard it.

"I love you, too," he said back, giving me a small smile. I stared at my hands unable to look at him, in fears of crying again. I knew he saw the slight frown on my face. Nothing got past him. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Nothing," I said, still looking at my hands, "I just miss you."

"Hey," he said making me focus my attention on the screen, "don't forget what I said, I'm already there."

I gave him a small smile and replied with, "I know."

He gave a big smile, blew me a kiss, and that was the last thing I saw before his signal was lost. I silently closed the laptop, got out of bed, and opened the window next to me. I looked out at the city for a few moments before I felt a cool breeze.

I looked out towards the ocean, towards the direction of Logan, and spoke quietly. "Love you, too Logan. Love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...What did you guys think? This is a topic that is very close to my heart so I really you guys enjoyed the story. Review! :)<strong>


End file.
